Um Presente Especial de Dia das Crianças
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Qual o melhor presente de dia das crianças que alguém que odeia o Seiya gostaria de receber? Para essas pessoas que são como eu, ai vai este presente, se divirtam. Fic de dia das crianças, presente de niver para amiga...One Shot


Oi...

Tudo bem?

Minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya, não sou muito fã de escrever deste anime, prefiro escrever de Naruto, apesar de eu amar este anime, de dia das crianças resolvi fazer então deste e por que uma das minhas melhores amigas faz niver dia 12 de outubro, uma criança eterna e ela só vê Saint Seiya de anime, então espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews nesta fic... Feliz Niver Ivriniel...

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya, não me pertence, por que se não o Seiya já teria morrido desde o começo, XD.

**Sinopse:** Qual o melhor presente de dia das crianças que alguém que odeia o Seiya gostaria de receber? Para essas pessoas que são como eu, ai vai este presente, se divirtam.

* * *

**Um Presente Especial de Dia das Crianças**

No orfanato, era dia 11 de outubro, véspera do dia das crianças. Estava uma correria, tudo para festa anual de dias das crianças que seria no dia seguinte. Na verdade agora, a festa havia virado além de uma tradição, um festival, vinham pessoas de outros lugares para presenciar as peças e coisas lindas que as crianças faziam.

Minu terminava os preparativos para a peça principal, quando observa que as pessoas que seriam representadas haviam chego ao local. Os cavaleiros de bronze do zodíaco, estes seriam os personagens, Seiya de Pegásus, Shiryu de Dragão, Shun de Andrômeda, Hyoga de Cisne e Ikki de fênix.

Shiryu: Então é verdade mesmo que a peça vai ser sobre agente?

Minu: Claro, foi escolha da diretora, homenagear vocês.

Seiya: Agente pode fazer aparição especial durante a peça?

Eiri: Acho melhor não, a não ser que seja no final.

Garoto que será Seiya: É que se não vocês não irão ver a verdadeira homenagem.

Shun: Então tudo bem, que horas será a apresentação desta peça?

Garoto que será o Ikki: Às 12 horas.

Eiri: Mas vocês cinco pretendem estar aqui desde cedo, não é?

Hyoga: É claro – com a voz de quem não iria acordar cedo.

Minu/Eiri: Sei - ¬¬

Seiya: Que bom que vocês sabem que não estaremos aqui.

Todos: - gota.

Ikki: Seiya você é muito burro.

Shiryu: Sem a menor duvida.

Seiya: Por quê?

Todos: - Gota dupla novamente.

Minu: É melhor vocês não tentarem explicar.

Shun: Com certeza, mas tem algo que podemos ajudar hoje?

Eiri: Claro, lá fora estão as barracas para montar.

Ikki: Então vamos lá, mas vamos deixar o Seiya aqui.

Seiya: Por quê? Eu também quero ajudar.

Ikki: É que não quero nenhuma barraca deformada.

Seiya: Atah! Então podem ir – minutos depois quando eles já haviam saído – Ei, o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?  
Minu: Realmente, Seiya seu raciocínio está lento.

Seiya: Não ta nada.

Minu: Já que você está aqui, o que está achando da peça?

Seiya: Muito legal, mas eu poderia aparecer mais vezes.

Minu: Você aparece em 75 das cenas e ainda quer aparecer mais?

Seiya: Claro, eu deveria aparecer em 125 das cenas.

Minu: Seiya, primeiro, só vai até 100 e segundo, já não basta no anime que você aparece em quase todas as cenas?

Seiya: Não, tenho que aparecer sempre.

Voz do Além /Mandy (autora): Eu te odeio, se você quiser aparecer em todas as cenas, será quando estiver morto, se não quiser que eu grite a frase sagrada para de reclamar – cai um trovão – estamos entendidos?

Seiya: Mas quem é você? Zeus eu já te derrotei, não acredito que você está me perseguindo de novo.

Mandy: Eu não sou Zeus, sou alguém muito mais suprema.

Seiya: Quem é então? Mais supremo que Zeus na minha vida, só o viadinho que eu fiquei ontem à noite.

Mandy: Deplorável cavaleiro de pegásus. Se você não quiser morrer agora, cale a boca.

Seiya: Sim senhor, meu amor.

Mandy: Ai, Kami-sama daí me paciência, por que se der força eu mato.

Seiya: Se quer força? Então eu te empresto o pegásus, é uma ótima estrela, acho que vai lhe ajudar.

Mandy: Não obrigada, eu já tenho a Lua como minha protetora. E na verdade é coragem, pois a paciência me fará só dar o final trágico, trágico nada, o final feliz dessa história no fim.

Seiya: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mandy: CALA BOCA. ISSO QUE EU QUERO DIZER.

Seiya: - com medo – Ela ficou nervosa.

Mandy: Alguém cale a boca desta bicha.

Seiya: - ia falar mas recebe um soco e desmaia.

Mandy: Obrigada Ikki, sou sua fã.

Ikki: De nada, mas fiz isso, porque a burrice dele já estava me irritando.

Mandy: Então prossigam com a história.

No fim do dia estava tudo pronto, todos foram dormir e os cavaleiros lá também tiveram que ficar, pois as duas organizadoras não acreditavam que eles chegariam na hora.

Seiya: Bom dia, ontem eu tive um sonho que uma voz do além falava comigo.

Ikki: Não foi sonho.

Seiya: Foi pesadelo?

Ikki: - fala baixinho – Ikki paciência, paciência Ikki – respira fundo e responde – Foi realidade.

Seiya: Atah, obrigado.

Shun: Você assistindo muita novela Seiya.

Seiya: Só por causa da Custódia?

Shun: Sim.

Seiya: Atah, obrigado. E hoje é dia das crianças, né? Eu quero um presente e quero agora.

Ikki: Seiya, você não é mais criança.

Seiya: Sou sim.

Shun: Uma criança de 20 anos?

Seiya: Sim, sou criança em alma, apenas minha mente, corpo e força crescem.

Hyoga: E não é nada convencido.

Shiryu: E sua inteligência também não amadureceu.

Seiya: Claro, ela não é fruta para amadurecer, eu sou fruta, mas ela não.

Shun: E tem um erro, sua mente também é infantil, não cresceu.

Seiya: Ta vendo, quero presente.

Shun: Alguém poderia ajudar a fazer ele se convencer que não é criança.

Mandy: Seiya, não perturbe o Shun-kun, você não é criança.

Seiya: Mas eu quero presente, me da um presente?

Mandy: Não, não sou sua mãe e mesmo que fosse não daria, se aquieta, se não vou terminar a fic agora.

Seiya: To quietinho.

Shun: Valeu autora.

Mandy: Não tem de que.

A festa havia começado, todos haviam se divertido bastante e finalmente era hora da peça, estrelando as crianças mais kawaiis do orfanato.

Garoto (Seiya): Você não vai me vencer, sua malvada.

Garota (Ártemis): Veremos. Você não merece viver, nem você e nem a chata da minha irmã.

Garoto (Shun): Por que você insiste em lutar, não queremos te machucar.

Garoto (Shiryu): Vamos proteger Athena até a morte.

Garoto (Ikki): E te mataremos para protegê-la.

Garota (Ártemis): E se eu matar só o Seiya, posso?

Garoto (Hyoga): Por mais que ele seja insuportável...

Garoto (Shiryu): Convencido...

Garoto (Shun): Burro...

Garoto (Ikki): Biba...

Todos: Ele é nosso amigo.

Garota (Ártemis): Sinto muito, em magoá-los, mas vou ter que matá-lo, ele e minha irmã Chatori, digo, Saori. Garotas segurem os quatro, afinal não quero os ferir.

Garotas (guerreiras da lua): Sim, senhora.

Garoto (Seiya): Não se atreva a feri-los.

Garota (Ártemis): Claro, você é meu alvo.

Garoto (Seiya): SOCORRO! PODE MATÁ-LOS, MAS ME DEIXE VIVO – biba.

Garota (Ártemis): Covarde.

Garota (Saori): Não vou deixar você matá-lo, afinal quando eu estava convencendo ele a ficar comigo, você resolve atrapalhar, não se atreva.

Garoto (Seiya): Então era por isso que você me levava pro quarto? Descarada, mate ela Ártemis, ela não merece viver, querendo se aproveitar de mim, uma pobre jovem inocente.

Garota (Ártemis): Eu mereço, você não serviu nem para fisgar uma biba Saori, ta descendo sua elegância já? Pobre do Poseidon se apaixonou por uma incompetente.

Garota (Saori): Eu não sou incompetente, somente às vezes.

Garotos (os cavs de bronze): MATE LOGO ELES QUE AGENTE JÁ NÃO AGUENTA MAIS ESSE PAPO.

Garota (Ártemis): Ta, ta, já vou. MORRA SAORI KIDO!!!! ESTRELAS CADENTES!!!

Seiya: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!! SAORI!! – todos olham para cara dele.

Aparece de repente no salão onde estava tendo a peça, a verdadeira Ártemis, para matar e fazer a felicidade de todos na sala.

Seiya: Ártemis?

Shun: Já era hora.

Shiryu: Ta atrasada.

Ártemis/Mandy: Desculpa tava me arrumando, afinal essa é a melhor cena de todas, não é?

Seiya: Alguém me explica o que esta acontecendo? E por que a Ártemis está com a voz do além que me ameaçou a fic inteira?

Mandy: Por que eu sou a Ártemis!!!!!

Seiya: E o que você vai fazer comigo?

Mandy: Dar o presente de dia das crianças para a sala inteira.

Seiya: Eu sou o presente? Sabia, eu sou foda, eu sou o melhor.

Mandy: Sim, será o melhor morto, então me ajudem crianças e todos que já estão esperando esse acontecimento.

TODOS/MANDY: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA SEEEEEEEEEIIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Mandy: BIGGGGGGGG BAINNNNNNN!!!! – cai um buraco negro que destrói Seiya finalmente.

Crianças: Obrigada Mandy, este foi o melhor dia das crianças que tivemos.

Mandy: Eu sei... FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS A TODOS, MESMO SENDO PEQUENO OU GRANDE, SE O CORAÇÃO AINDA É DE CRIANÇA VOCÊ SERÁ FELIZ...

**FIM...**

* * *

E ai o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado...

Feliz Aniversario Ivri, minha mamys querida virtual, espero que você goste desta fic...

Te adoro...

A fic provavelmente vou postar na véspera do dia, mas é por amanhã, viu?

Deixem reviews...

E feliz dia das crianças...

Beijos

Mandy

12/10/2007


End file.
